


if i hated you (would you still love me)

by pearl_zero



Series: i wanna get all fucked up (and tell you how i really feel) [2]
Category: SapSMP
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Loss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_zero/pseuds/pearl_zero
Summary: Tey hates Xero.Xero hates Tey.They both don't know why.
Relationships: Xero (SapSMP)/Tey (SapSMP)
Series: i wanna get all fucked up (and tell you how i really feel) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	if i hated you (would you still love me)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry

Tey _hates_ Sap and Xero.

It's a burning hate that makes xem hate and sob and feel so, so _angry,_ because Tey was supposed to get married and everything was supposed to be right, but it _wasn't_ because Xero was a dickbag and Sap was a cheating asshole.

Tey _hates_ and _hates_ and watches as Xero and Sap look so, so happy together, like Tey wasn't even anything significant. Xey hate and hate and hate, and xey hate when Sap calls them to a meeting at the stage, and xey hate when Sap acts like he's about to cure the world or something.

Tey does not hate, though, when a lever is pulled and the world is null, because Tey can barely remember anything.

* * *

Tey meets a guy named Xero while xey explore.

Xero asks for directions back to the small town named Ashbourne. Says that he wants to talk to somebody there.

Tey points him in the right direction, and Xero walks off, and Tey feels hate inside of xem but xey don't understand why.

* * *

Xero trades with xem for a bit. Nothing big, and purely casual, because Tey needed something that Xero had.

Tey looks at Xero with hate in xyr eyes, and Xero stares right back with anger in his.

They're both confused.

* * *

Xero invites Tey over. "Because I might as well make some friends, I guess," he says, as if that gives a clear explanation why out of all the people in this world, Xero chose Tey.

Tey thinks over the request and hates again and has the full intention of turning Xero down, but Xero looks at Tey with anger and confusion so intense that Tey accepts, if only to find out why Tey hates Xero so much when they've only met about 2 times.

* * *

Xero talks, but it's clouded with a layer of loathing and resentment that Tey can't figure out. Tey listens with distaste, and xey can't figure out why xey do that, either.

"That was fun," Xero grins, but it's stretched out too wide to be real. "We should do this again sometime, yeah?" 

Tey hates Xero. _No, we shouldn't,_ xey should say. _I never want to see you again, never want to look at you again, hell, I'd be happy if you went and died._

Xero looks at Tey with hate. Tey stares right back.

"Sure, whatever," Tey says. "Next week?"

* * *

Tey meets Xero next week, and then the week after that.

Xey still hates Xero with all of their might, and xey assume Xero shares the feeling.

Xero invites Tey over again. Tey keeps coming over.

* * *

"Jeez," Xero says one day, out of the blue. "Do you ever feel like you're, like, forgetting something really important?"

_Yes,_ Tey thinks. _Why do I hate you, why do you hate me, why are we here, why doesn't anyone remember._

"Like what?" Tey asks.

"Like, I dunno. Sometimes it feels like we had a past life or something where we all knew each other, and now we don't remember it." Xero explains, looking at Tey with that same hate. _Why do you hate me so much,_ Tey wants to ask. _Why do I hate you so much?_

Instead, Tey shrugs. "That sounds really deep for an idiot like you." 

Xero snorts and then laughs, and Tey listens and wonders why xey ever would hate Xero.

* * *

"I think I hate you," Xero says, later that day.

"I think I hated you," he adds, scowling. "But I don't wanna hate you, actually."

Tey stares at Xero. Xero stares back.

And Tey thinks, _I don't want to hate you, either._

* * *

Muffin makes a coffee shop. Xero tells Tey about it, and then asks Tey-- _Tey--_ if xe wants to come with him to see it.

Tey accepts, even if all xyr body tells them to decline. Xey've learned to pretty much ignore the hate.

"It's a date, then," Xero claps, and then laughs at his own joke.

Tey thinks, _I'm supposed to hate you._

Tey also thinks, _I wouldn't hate it if it was a date, actually._

* * *

Tey ends up drinking 20 cans of Monster at once and then passing out.

Xey wakes up in Xero's house, and xey feel so much _anger_ that it flares up inside of xem and makes them almost break the chair.

_Why do I hate you so much,_ xey think, when Xero comes in with a glass of water, sees Tey awake, and then promptly kicks xem out.

* * *

"I hated you," Xero says, 3 weeks after.

Tey nods, trying to look disinterested. It's easier than assumed, because of all the hate that rises up.

"And I think you hated me," Xero points out, and Tey almost startles before realizing, _oh, it's obvious, isn't it._

"Yeah, I guess," Tey shrugs. "What about it? Wasn't it you that said it was past lives or whatever?"

Xero stares at Tey with hate. Tey stares back with hate.

"But I think I'm actually in love with you," Xero says slowly, like each word is important.

Tey stares at Xero. Xero stares back.

_Oh,_ Tey thinks, and the hate disappears, all at once. _I'm in love with Xero._


End file.
